Will she remember?
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: Edward left and comes back 200 years later. Bella's there but human? Will Edward find out how she's alive? And Will Bella remember Edward? And... How come Jessica Stanley ruins everything!
1. Is She?

**A/N: Yeah, yeah another Edward leaves one, well I just have too many ideas for stories.**

**Chapter 1: Is She**

**Edward's POV**

Why did I leave Bella? I was trying to protect her. Why'd I lie?!

'_I don't love you,' I laughed, 'I'm leaving.'_

I went downstairs and sat on the couch. Emmett was flipping through channels. He stopped.

It was the news.

"_A Chevy truck found in the forest. We don't know if someone was in there but it seems to be registered to Isabella Swan. No one can find her body but the police are thinking her body is somewhere near the truck," the reported explained. "A man named Jacob Black found the truck."_

"_We were having a walk and we saw the truck at the bottom. I knew who was the owner to the truck, my friend Isabella Swan," Jacob said._

Emmett turned off the T.V there.

Bella is dead?! I left her and she's dead now?!

"Edward," Emmett said, "she left you and now she's dead. Did she know she was going to die?"

I was lying to them that she told me she didn't love me.

"All she said was she didn't love me," I said. "Wait, when was that broadcast?"

"Uh…the day you left her…" Emmett said.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella time for breakfast!" Alyssa called.

Alyssa and John are my parents. We live in Forks, Washington and I will attend Forks, High School on Monday. We just moved yesterday. It took us forever to move everything.

I went downstairs.

"Morning, Bella," John and Alyssa said.

"Morning," I said.

I sat down and we all started eating.

"How you feeling for school on Monday?" John asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I called the school already," Alyssa said. "They're excited."

"Never known a school to be excited to have a new student."

"You know why they're excited. They are excited because you're like the best student ever."

"I might be good at things but I still don't like school."

After I went to my bedroom and started reading stories on **(Hehehe.)**.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward come down here," Carlisle said.

I went down and everyone was there.

"It's time to move."

Yeah, I know we already graduated for like the millionth time.

"Where this time?" I asked.

"We've been to all the schools around the world already. So it's time to repeat. We're going to Forks."

Forks?! What? No! I can't go back there? That's where my memories of Bella were. Why?!

"Edward, we can't go anywhere else. We have to go to Forks."

"Why do we go to school anyways?" I asked.

"People will get suspicious. Esme and I already signed you guys up for Forks High School. We have to Edward."

I didn't even want to fight. If we have to go then we have to go.

"Fine," I said.

We started packing.

**Bella's POV**

It's Monday already. It seemed like it was just one days. But it was two…

I drove to school and went to the front office. There were five other people there.

One turned around and looked at me.

What's up with him?

I got my schedule and walked out. The five were there still.

Okay…strange.

I started walking to my first class. From the corner of my eye I saw that other guy from the office.

I turned around and he stopped.

"I don't mean to be rude but what's up with you?" I asked.

He looked surprised.

"Oh, no it's just my class is probably the same as yours," he said.

Oops.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

I knew I was blushing from embraceness **(A/N: I don't know how to spell it.)**.

I got to class and the teacher was there.

"Ah Miss Swan and Mister Cullen," the teacher said. "Class! Can I get your attention?"

Everyone turned their heads.

"We have two new students today. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Would you guys like to introduce yourselves?"

We did and had to sit next to each other.

At lunch I got my food and sat by myself at a table in the corner. I took a bite of my food.

"Hello, can we sit here?" someone asked.

It sounded familiar. I looked up and saw the five kids from the office.

"Uh…sure," I said.

They sat down and Edward glared at me.

What's up with him?

**Edward's POV**

"Thank you," Rosalie said.

The principal handed us our schedules. I smelt a familiar smell…it was like Bella.

We turned around and saw a girl that looked exactly like Bella. I tried reading her mind but got nothing. Is she Bella? But how?

I started walking to class. I just noticed I was behind the girl that looks like Bella. She turned around and I stopped.

"I don't mean to be rude but what's up with you?" she asked.

"Oh, no it's just my class is probably the same as you," I said.

She turned back around and started walking. We got to class and the teacher was already there.

"Ah Miss Swan and Mister Cullen," the teacher said. "Class! Can I get your attention?"

Everyone turned their heads.

Miss Swan? Bella Swan… How but she's human? And it's been like 200 years! How?

"We have two new students today. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Would you guys like to introduce yourselves?"

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I will be attending this school," she said.

Bella Swan…how?! She can't be alive? She's human.

I went next.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I will be attending this school," I said.

We sat next to each other.

How can she be Bella? How? It can't be possible… But it has to be her she looks like her and sounds like her. But I don't know for sure!

At lunch I saw Bella eating at a table by herself.

"Alice," I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

I took her outside.

"What is it?"

"There's a girl here that looks like Bella. Her name is _Bella Swan_ and she sounds like her," I explained.

"What? How? Wait she's probably a vampire."

"No she's not. She was eating and her eyes are brown. She has Bella's skin color. She doesn't even smell like a vampire."

"But how can it surprise you? You said she said she didn't love you."

Why am I lying? I can't hold back any longer…

"It's been 200 years, she's human and she's alive. That's what I'm talking about," I said.

"Well we need to know for sure that she's Bella. So she's sitting by herself, let's go," she said.

We went back inside and went to Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Where you guys been?" Emmett asked.

"Talking," I said. "See her?" I asked pointing to Bella.

"Yeah, she looks exactly like Bella."

"Her name is _Bella Swan_. She talks like Bella and sounds like her."

"So that doesn't prove anything. We need to know more about her."

"So let's go."

We went to Bella.

"Hello, can we sit here?" I asked.

She looked up and saw us.

"Uh…sure," she said.

We sat down. I started looking at her trying to find out if she is Bella.

Someone finally spoke.

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister," Alice said.

I looked at her.

_Hey someone has to find out if she is Bella. _Alice thought.

"I'm Isabella but I'm use to Bella," Bella said.

"Where'd you move here from?"

What type of question is that?

"Rancho Cucamonga…" Bella answered.

What's Alice trying to do?

The bell rang.

"Do you want to come over some time?" Alice asked.

Alice! I nudged her.

"Uh, sorry I don't know you guys that much my parents won't approve," Bella said.

She got up and walked away.

"Alice!" I yelled silently.

"Well, sorry she's my best friend, no my sister," Alice said sadly.

She got up and walked outside.

This just ruined everything!

**Bella's POV**

There's something strange about the Cullens…but what is it?

I drove home and Alyssa and John were on the couch.

"Welcome home, Bella," John said.

"Thanks," I said. "Can I ask you guys something?"

**A/N: Do you think this one is going to fast? Cuz I got a review on one of my other story saying I'm going to fast. So on this one I'm trying to go slower. What do you think?**


	2. Truth

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2: Truth**

**Bella's POV**

"Thanks," I said. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, anything," Alyssa said.

"Well, they're these kids at school, they're new like me. They're the Cullens."

They changed position when I said Cullens.

"At lunch they ask to sit with me. I didn't want to be rude so I said yes. A girl name Alice started asking me questions and when the bell rang she asked me to go to their house, I said no. I think there's something strange about them."

"Bella, we can't help you with that," John said.

**Edward's POV**

"How are you sure she's Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"She looks like her, talks like her, and she sounds like her. But the thing is she's not a vampire," I said. "This is confusing. If it is her how is she alive? If she's not that makes sense."

How could I find out if she is Bella? We can't just drop questions on her all of a sudden.

"You guys can't just ask her questions. She needs space…Alice," Carlisle said.

"For now I'm not making any promises but you can't keep me away forever," Alice said.

With that she went to her room.

"Let me go talk to her," Rosalie said.

"Rose, no," I said. "She'll come back when she does. She has thought of Bella as a sister not just a friend."

How could I keep keeping that I left her? I can't anymore.

"Edward, it's not your fault Bella is dead and she didn't really love you, or at least that's what you said she said but if that girl at school is Bella fight for her," Rosalie said.

What did that mean? How come Rosalie is suddenly like that? Why do I have so many questions?!

"Rosalie, Edward can't just tell Bella straight up that she was his mate and that she left him," Carlisle said.

"No. I know Bella wouldn't leave Edward. I know Bella would die for Edward. I know the truth," Rosalie said.

No. She knows.

"What truth?" Emmett asked. "Bella—no. Bella actually would never leave Edward. She's madly in love with him. Edward!"

"Edward what's the truth?" Alice said.

She was down here and everyone else was too.

"Okay, the truth is…" I said. "The truth is I left her. I lied to her that I didn't love her, that I hated her. I lied to you guys. She didn't leave me I left her."

"Edward how could you!" Alice yelled. "How could you leave Bella?!"

"I knew I was putting her in too much danger. I didn't want to risk anything. You have to understand."

"No Edward! I can't understand and I won't! You're life went from depressed to insanely happy when Bella came! And you just leave her and lie to us!"

No one tried stopping her. They probably felt the same way.

"Alice! I had to. Victoria would look where I am to find Bella. That's why I had to do it," I said.

"That's why?!" Emmett yelled. "That's the reason you left her? Well Victoria didn't come! The Bella at school could actually be her! She's human! Victoria won't go near her! She thinks she's dead!"

"That's why! Now that Victoria thinks she's dead she won't go out to try to find Bella!"

How? Alice was right. I was depressed until Bella came. Now she could be that girl at school and I couldn't hold myself back.

I yelled.

**Bella's POV**

I went to my room and started homework. It was all too easy.

After I started going down the stairs. I stopped around the bottom because I heard Alyssa and John.

"We have to tell her sometime," Alyssa said.

"Not now she might not believe us. Besides how are we going to explain? We'll do it right before we have to do it again," John said.

"That'll be cheating John. We have to tell her some time soon."

I continued walking and they saw me.

"Hey, Bella are you done with your homework?"

"Easy as always," I said.

Alyssa and John looked at each other for a while.

"Bella, about the Cullens," John said. "Alyssa and I say it'll be good if you have friends. So if they ask you again you can go."

"Okay," I said, "But I think I'll wait a little longer before I say yes."

"That's all I'm asking," Alyssa said.

"You hungry?" John asked.

"No," I said. "I came down to get my book…"

"Oh, okay."

I went to the book shelf and grabbed _the host_. After I went back upstairs and started reading.

I couldn't concentrate on the book so I closed it. All I could think of is the Cullens. What's up with them? Possibly because they're new they want to be with another new person? I'll just leave it at that.

**The Next Day —**

I started driving to school. When I got there Alice got next to me.

"Sorry about asking you to our house," Alice said.

"It's okay, anyways my mom just wants me to know you guys better," I said.

"Okay, well my class is that way I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright bye."

At first I thought Alice was just asking random questions. Now I know she'll want to know me better.

**A/N: So do you like it? And I'm trying to make it go slower. Anyways what do you think Alyssa and John's secret is? Well review and if you guess right I could update a lot more…that is if I start writing more faster….**


	3. Getting To Know

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! At first I was going to just wait to upload this story when I finished everything but then I got really bored and since I already updated on 150 Years and Trader or Not I made new stories.**

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know**

**Bella's POV**

I continued walking to class. When I got there Edward was already sitting down. I sat down.

"Look, sorry—"he started but I interrupted.

"It's okay I just need to know you guys better," I said.

**Edward's POV**

Bella walked in and sat down.

"Look, sorry," she cut me off.

"It's okay I just need to know you guys better," she said.

She made that point but o well. The teacher walked in and started class.

I still had questions but I had to listen to Carlisle. I couldn't ask Bella anything so quickly.

All I thought about through classes until lunch was Bella.

My family and I got our food we really didn't need and sat with Bella.

"Hey," Alice and I said.

"Hi," Bella said. "Uh, I still don't know your names?" she asked Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"I'm Emmett," Emmett said.

"Rosalie," Rosalie said.

"Jasper," Jasper said.

"I'm trying not to hammer you with questions but I just have so many," Alice said.

"It's okay, just as long as I know why you're asking and I do you told me," Bella said.

"So what are your parent's names?"

What type of question is that? We all know what the answer might be.

"Alyssa and John," Bella answered.

Maybe she's not Bella…

"Well they aren't my birth parents."

Wait what?

"My real mom and dad died and Alyssa and John adopted me."

"What were your birth parent's names?" Alice asked.

"Charlie and Renee."

I looked at Alice she was surprised. Charlie and Renee were Bella's parents. This is getting better but more confusing every step.

"Are your parents right now relatives of yours?" Alice asked.

"They're my aunt and uncle but they told me to get use to calling them mom and dad," Bella answered.

"So, how'd your birth parents die?"

If Bella says: _My mom drowned at the beach and my dad died on his job _then this is getting more confusing.

"My mom drowned and my dad died trying to catch a serial killer," Bella said.

Okay one more step getting more frustrating.

"Aw, that's so sad," Alice said.

"Yeah…" Bella said.

They were quiet for a while but then Alice asked another question I hope she'll answer yes.

"Have you had any boyfriends?" Alice asked.

"Not that I remember," Bella said.

She doesn't remember…this just gets better…

"Are you more someone who would give your life to protect someone or let them go?" Alice asked.

"I'd be the protective one," Bella said.

That's right, Bella went to James to protect her mom or at least she thought.

"Do you like parties?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm not the kind of girl that would go to events," Bella answered.

Alice and I looked at each other.

_She's like Bella. _Alice thought.

"What's your favorite book?" Alice asked looking back at Bella.

"_Wuthering Heights_," Bella answered.

Okay, this is getting strange.

"Now, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

What was she going to ask?"

"Why'd you guys want to sit with me?" she asked. "Tell the truth please."

No the truth? We can't tell her.

Alice and I looked at each other trying to think of what to say.

_Edward, what's the answer? _Alice thought.

"Please, answer the true thing. I know you guys are trying to find a lie," Bella said.

_What are we going to tell her? The true truth? _

Alice looked back at Bella.

"It's kind of embarrassing," Alice said.

"Can you just please tell me?" Bella asked.

"Edward likes you," Alice said quickly.

What?! That was our cover?! I do like, like Bella but I don't know if it's her. Sure she's exactly like her but what?!

"But if he did like me only he would come here." Bella said.

_Dang it! She's good. _Emmett thought. _Don't laugh, don't laugh…_ he kept repeating to himself.

"He's nervous," Alice said.

"He doesn't seem nervous," Bella said.

_I have nothing…_ Alice.

"Now can you please tell me the truth?"

We were all silent for a while.

"You won't believe us," Emmett said.

"I will," Bella said.

"Come with us."

What? Emmett don't tell her! She'll think we're crazy!

**A/N: Ooh will Emmett actually tell Bella the truth? Review and tell me! Thank you.**


	4. Realistic or Lies

**A/N: Okay I just got like a whole bunch of ides! I think my head might explode! Okay so anyways I'm continuing the story…**

**Chapter 4: Realistic or Lies**

**Bella's POV**

I followed the Cullens outside and away from the lunch room.

"Bella, the truth is…" Emmett started. "Edward actually does like you. He was trying to ask you to the school dance on Friday."

So he actually does… wow my mistake…

"If it was that why'd you bring me out here?" I asked.

"Because if the girls at school heard they'd literally kill you," he said smiling. "Because right now Edward is the 'Hottest guy at school'." He used the last part with air quotes.

Wow, strange but okay…

I saw Emmett nudge Edward's side.

"Uh, so Bella do you want to go to the dance with me?" Edward asked.

"I'll think about it," I said.

We went back in and sat back down.

Maybe Alice and Emmett are just trying to cover something up. Edward doesn't seem that much into me…besides his staring… I'm going to find out the secret sooner or later.

"Look, Bella just try to forget that conversation never happened…except the dance part," Alice said. "So back to questions, how old are you?"

"Just turned 18 before I came here," I said.

Alice and Edward looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. They've been doing that every time I answered a question.

"What's your birthday?" Alice asked turning her eyes back at me.

"September 13th," I said.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't really know the address yet…"

"Okay, that actually wasn't he question I was going to ask…"

"Uh, okay ask what you want to ask."

What's Edward and Alice hiding?

"Do you know anything about vampires?" she asked.

I saw Edward and Emmet nudge her. Okay, they are definitely hiding something.

"Vampires aren't real," I answered.

I really didn't know the answer… Alyssa and John have been hiding something from me but how can it be about vampires?

"Well, you never know," she said.

The bell rang and I got up slowly. I started walking to class.

What was Alice talking about? Why does Edward remind me of someone that I just forgot? What was Alyssa and John talking about 'we have to tell her'?

Vampires? What was she trying to say? Why was Edward and Emmett's reaction like that? How come I always have to figure out everything by myself?!

They never just come out with the straight answer. If they won't tell me I'll figure it out myself.

I got to class and sat down.

When class did start all I could pay attention to was what's the Cullen's secret and what is Alyssa and John hiding from me?

All Alyssa and John told me was that I was ''Special''. What did that mean?!

When class ended I started walking slowly to my car.

I needed answers fast. How? Charlie can help in some way…maybe.

I saw the Cullens then suddenly I was in… some white room?

"Bella," I heard Charlie's voice.

Wait what?

"Dad?" I asked.

He was standing in front of me.

Where am I?

"What did you want to ask?" he said.

"Wait I was thinking you could help me and now you're right here?" I asked.

"Yes, so what do you need?"

"The Cullens, they're at my new school I go to Fork High School. There's this one person Edward Cullen he's acting like he knows me from some where. Do you know anything?"

"Ah, the Cullens I haven't heard that name since I was alive. Bells you've been to Forks High School before. I don't know how to explain it but you've been in high school before. And Edward Cullen he was your boyfriend. He's a vampire. Don't get freaked out, but they only feed on animals so it's okay. Anyways, Edward and you were in love but then he left you. He can read minds but not yours for some reason. That brings us to now. I died and your mother died. Alyssa and John adopted you. That's all I can tell you that I know," he explained.

So Edward Cullen was my boyfriend? But he left… What about Alice?

"Do you know anything about his sister Alice Cullen?" I asked.

"Alice Cullen, she was like a sister to you. She loves shopping and she likes experimenting on you. Alice is married to Jasper Hale. She never lets her family members wear anything twice. Alice was so depressed when Edward left you," he smiled. "When he did he told his family that you left him. Alice can see the future. Anything else you need to know?"

"Emmett Cullen," I said. I needed to know everything.

He smiled at the name. "Emmett, he and you were like brother and sister. He would always give you big bear hugs. Emmett is married to Rosalie Hale and he's strong. He always plays video games with Jasper and Edward. That's all I know about him."

"Jasper and Rosalie."

"Jasper is the newest vampire in the Cullen coven. He's protective of you but doesn't show it. Like Alice and Emmett he thinks of you as a sister. I don't have that many details on Jasper but he can feel and sometimes change people's emotions.

"Rosalie is jealous of you. She doesn't like a human knowing their secret. Rosalie wants your life, she's jealous because Edward didn't even think of her as beautiful as you. She was found on the street bleeding. And then Carlisle found her. That's all I know," he explained.

"Well, can you tell me exactly where I am?"

This was a bit confusing if my dad is here.

"This is how you're special."

He smiled and I was back. I sat up and I was in a room.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Uh, where am I?"

"You're in the nurse's office…"

She hugged me.

"Thank goodness," Edward said.

"Wait, what happened?"

"You're heart stopped for about an hour."

So that means when I was with my dad I was practically dead…?

"It's amazing how you're alive," someone said. "We thought we didn't get the oxygen to you fast enough."

So, the only questions I have now are: _What's Alyssa and John hiding? Did what my dad told me true?_

**A/N: So review please!!!! And I'm seriously trying to go slower!**


	5. Tell Me The Truth

**A/N: Okay, soo I have a very good idea but you'll have to wait it's not in this chapter… Anyways keep R&Ring!**

**Chapter 5: Tell Me The Truth**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, we don't know anything about that," Alyssa said.

"Yes you guys do. I heard you talking when I came down to get my book. You said something about 'we'll tell her when we do it.' Well, I don't want you guys to do what ever I want you guys to tell me the truth."

"How can we explain how you suddenly went to go visit your dad and your heart stopped? We don't know anything about it," John said.

"Yes you guys do. When I first came here when you guys thought I was up in my room I was walking to the stairs. I heard you guys saying something about I'm special."

I hated the lying! Why can't they just tell me what's special about me?!

"Bella—"

"Why didn't I remember Edward when I first saw him? Why don't you guys just tell me the truth?"

"All we know is that we wiped your memory. We didn't want you to be sad about the Cullens."

"I'd be better off knowing," I said some tears dropping down my face. "I'll be in my room."

I walked upstairs and went to my room.

When I shut the door I turned and saw Edward. Like my _real_ dad said, he's a vampire.

In a second he was gone.

Now, I'm seriously going to get answers.

Wait; when my dad died I was 17. 1 year ago but that was…

Here we go more lies.

I went onto my computer. On Google I searched Charlie Swan. I click on a news report

_Charlie Swan, chief of Forks police station. Died August 12__th__ 2004 while trying to catch a serial killer. His daughter Isabella swan found his will saying he's giving everything to her._

_The serial case is still going on although. Charlie was shot around the heart twice. His daughter ran out the house and saw one glimpse at the serial killer. The killer ran and didn't even try shooting Isabella. Isabella called the hospital but it was too late Charlie died._

But this year is 2204. How could I still be alive? No, they are hiding something.

I'm human but I'm still alive. When was I actually born?

I searched Isabella Swan and clicked on a report.

_Another Swan has died. Isabella died in what the police think a car crash. Her Chevy was found in the La Push forest. There are chances Isabella's body is still somewhere in the forest. The police are trying to find out how this happened. The car looked like it was burnt so they're checking results if her body was burned. More proof of the fire was there were burn marks on the trees around the truck. Jacob Black said the Chevy belonged to Isabella so we are sure she has died. –September 14__th__ 2004._

How am I still alive?! Wait the house on the report about my dad's death. I clicked back to that one. The house in the background was this house.

I searched everywhere and found a birth certificate. It said: _Isabella Marie Swan September 13__th__ 1986_

1986… how can I be alive?

I dropped the birth certificate.

"How?" I whispered to myself.

I picked up the birth certificate and went downstairs Alyssa and John were sitting there looking worried.

"What's this?" I asked holding up the certificate.

Their faces turned from worried to shock.

"September 13 1986? What happened? Why'd I forget about the Cullens? Just tell me the truth!"

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know why I was in Bella's room. I heard someone walk near here. Wait they lived here?

Bella walked in and I started running back to the house.

I got there and Alice opened the door.

"So…" she said, "where'd you go off to?"

"You already know," I said. "Ended up they live there."

"Now we are sure she's Bella."

"Yes."

"Now—"

Her face went blank. Jasper was at her side immediately.

She came back and looked at me. Her vision played in my head.

"Bella," Alice said.

"We have to do something," I said.

"Edward, she doesn't know we're vampires we can't," Jasper said.

"Jasper is right we can't do anything," Alice said.

We were quiet for a while.

How can he tell me that I can't save Bella? He knows what I would do for her. I guess I have to let it go…maybe.

"Fine," I said. "I'll be out."

I ran out to the meadow…no our meadow.

I sat down in the middle.

How could I just let go?

**Bella's POV**

"No, trust is what's in the way," I said tears dropping down my face.

**A/N: Yay I'm getting more reviews and favorite story and favorite author!!!! Yay!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I'm trying to write these stories faster for you guys who are like UPDATE UPDATE! So yeah I've been up like around 2 A.M!!!! Yeah so I'm like GRRR! Anyways I could be taking a break with this.**

**Okay, I'm back and now I'm ready to write sum more. So yeah.**

**Chapter 6: What They Really Are**

**Bella's POV**

I went back up to my room. When I shut the door as hard as I could something dropped.

I looked to my left and saw pictures, tickets, and a CD. What?

I bent down near them and picked up the pictures. They looked like Edward and I? What my dad told me was true.

I grabbed the CD and put it in my stereo. A piano song played. What is this?

I looked at it and it said _Bella's Lullaby_. This is too hard to take in just now. I stopped the CD.

"Bella can you please come down here?!" Alyssa called.

I sighed and went down. John suddenly was at my side and then I started feeling pain.

What's happening?

I felt knife stabbing pain everywhere. Blood started coming out.

"Bella, we are so sorry about this," Alyssa said with a crying tone in it.

What is happening?! John and Alyssa aren't normal. I can't believe I trusted them! They do this to me?

My vision started getting fuzzy. I saw Alyssa attack John.

"John stop it!" she screamed. "Stop doing this! It's not right! Stop! You don't know how much it can hurt! John stop it now!" I knew she was crying.

The pain stopped.

I got up and ran out.

Why did they do that?

I was running in a forest. After a while I saw a house and I stopped.

I ended up laying down on my back.

My vision was still fuzzy but I saw six people running out of the house.

They were at me in a second.

Dad, help me.

I was in the white room and Charlie was there.

"Bella, John and Alyssa are vampires. They've been eating human food so they're use to it. John has a killing power. Alyssa has the human traits like crying and blushing and all but she can do something I can't explain," he explained. "Bells I love to be with you but right now isn't a good time."

I was back to reality. I saw the Cullens and another girl, probably their mom…Esme.

Now I think I can remember things.

"How can that keep happening?" Edward asked.

I sat up.

"Uh, that's complicated…" I said.

"We can catch up…" Alice said then stopped for a while, "maybe."

"I already know what you guys are."

Their head shot up.

"Look, you can't tell anyone," Emmett said.

"Why would I do that?" I said smiling.

"Because you'd think that we are crazy monsters that feed on humans. We don't, we drink animal blood."

"I already know you guys drink animal blood."

They started looking more shocked. Wow, they really can't trust me?

"What do you know about us?" he asked.

"Everything Edward would tell his human love," I said.

Just keep giving them clues. Yeah, they probably already know.

Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, let's just get this straight, you guys sat with me because you recognized me. Edward didn't want to ask me to the dance. Alice was asking me the questions because she was trying to try to figure out if I am Isabella Marie Swan. While we were walking away from the lunch room Emmett was trying to find a story to tell me."

Their mouths opened a bit.

"And the biggest thing I am Isabella Marie Swan."

Emmett gave me a big bear hug, as expected.

"I missed you so much!" he said then let go.

Alice hugged me.

"I knew it!" she said.

Then Jasper.

"Oh, thank goodness you're actually alive!" he said. "I couldn't stand it!"

I knew what he meant, the emotions in the house.

He let go then there was Edward who just stood there. Besides Rosalie who I knew wouldn't hug me.

"Now you remember us? How?" Rosalie said.

"When my heart stopped those times I was visiting my dad…" I said. "The first time I asked him about you guys. He told me everything."

"Bella…, I left because I thought I was protecting you," Edward said.

I think I know that by now…

"I already know why you left," I said.

All the memories were still fuzzy but I knew what it is.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"I know how sorry you are. I get that it's wrong and dangerous it is to have a human with a vampire," I said.

Hopefully he got the message I was trying to tell him. I would get over it. Well, I didn't really know how I felt when I was with him but it's not like I can't live without him.

"Uh, I need to visit my dad for a while…" I said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I need to ask him if he knows anything about h—something."

They could think I'm crazy if I told them I need to know how much I loved Edward back then.

"Well, how long do you think you'll be there?" she asked.

"He might have to show me everything w— I don't know."

"Okay, you're hiding something."

"I'll just be up there…"

Dad. I was in the white room again with him in front of me.

"Dad, do you know how much I loved Edward?" I asked.

"Ah, Bella you and Edward wouldn't be able to live with each other. I didn't know this before but now that I'm dead I know your past. Before Edward would climb up to your room and you guys would talk. You and Edward couldn't live without each other. When Edward thought you were dead he wanted to go beg the Volturi to kill him. But Alice saw him and stopped him.

"Bella he'd die if you die. Edward would give up his life to save you. He loves you he'd do anything for you. He wanted to keep you safe when he left. I could give you your emotions back," he explained.

He touched my heart and there was a flash of blue light. He put his arm down.

"You know now," he said smiling.

I went back.

Now I wished I never said what I said to Edward.

**A/N: Okay so if you're still wondering how Bella is alive just wait and read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So finally I'm continuing this story. I've been doing my other story! SO yeah I wanted to continue this one because it's my newest so yeah!**

**Chapter 7: What They Would Do**

**Edward's POV**

I guess Bella doesn't love me anymore. From what she said I get it now.

**Bella's POV**

Only Alice was in the room.

"Bella, how could you say that to Edward?" Alice asked.

"I know," I said sadly. "I didn't know how I felt until now. My dad did something, now I know how I feel about him. I can't believe I actually said that."

"You didn't know. He—"

Her face went blank. Then she was back.

"Don't worry, everything will work out," she said smiling.

"Wait, Alice I need to go back and find out what Alyssa and John are hiding from me."

"No, not now please. My vision has to come true."

"Okay, I'll stay until your vision comes true."

We hugged then let go.

"Thank you. Oh and you don't have to live with them. From what we saw I think you should stay here."

"Okay."

"And, Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go there by your self. I don't want that accident to be repeated."

"Okay…but who? I don't want to risk anyone else's life."

"Someone who'll know what's going on and someone who'd protect you no matter what…Edward."

"Can we just see what happens first?"

"Fine, but ask him please."

"Alice, he's a vampire in this house I'm pretty sure he hears us."

"Oh, right forgot about vampire part…"

We were silent for a while.

"But," she broke the silence, "that means he heard what you said before…" she was silent. "Ugh!"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Alice, can't I just go back now? Please? And maybe your vision could come true after?"

"Actually," she said sadly, "my vision is never going to come true."

She ran out.

Great, now I'm stuck here to decide everything! Edward and probably everyone else heard.

I've probably upset everyone by now. I just remember them and now I just want to leave. I heard someone yell.

"Bella!" it sounded like Alyssa.

I went to the window and looked out. It was her.

"Alyssa?" I asked.

I walked downstairs and out the door without anyone talking to me.

"Bella!" she hugged me but I pushed her away.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Bella, it wasn't my fault. I tried stopping him."

"No you didn't do anything! If you didn't want him to do that to me you could've just warned me! You're the one who called me down! You helped him make me wipe my memory!" I yelled.

"It's different now. Look, just come with me. We aren't going to the house we're going somewhere else. We have to get away from John."

"Like, I'll trust you again."

"Bella we have to go now! John is coming over here right now! He won't stop until he kills us!"

"Bella, don't! She's lying," I heard Edward say.

He was by my side.

"I thought so," I said.

We were quiet.

"Bella, he's lying," Alyssa said.

"No you're lying," I said.

"How do you know?"

"I read minds," Edward said.

John was by Alyssa's side.

"Alice!" I yelled.

She was on my other side.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about what's going to happen. Your vision actually is never coming true. This could be it," I whispered to her.

"What do you mean this could be it?"

The knife stabbing pain started and blood started dripping down.

"Bella!" she screamed.

My vision started blurring. I closed my eyes and I fell. I tried to control it but I couldn't John was too powerful.

"Do something! Carlisle!" she kept screaming.

Then all the yelled and talking it went away. I opened my eyes but everything was still black.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You must choose," a girl said.

**A/N: Ooh what is it?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Choose Wisely**

**Bella's POV**

"You must choose," a girl said.

She came out and looked at me. Her hair color was brown, long, and wavy. She was wearing a long white dress and something gold around her head.

"What do you mean I have to choose?" I asked.

"Death or life, you have one more chance. You must choose quickly and wisely," she said.

Die or live? That's actually easy. But if I go back and John is there I'm going to die anyways. But at the same time I have the Cullens. Might as well try one more time.

"Life," I said.

There was a blue colored flash and I was back to reality. I sat up and everyone looked confused again.

"Visit your dad at that time? We were worried!" Alice said.

"I-I didn't visit my dad," I said.

"Well why'd you visit someone at that time?"

"I didn't visit anyone. I didn't even know where I was."

"But you're alive! My vision can come true!"

"Actually Alice that my choice to make your vision come true," Edward said.

"Well can you please just say yes?"

"Will all that could happen, I'm sorry no."

Alice's face went blank. Then she was back.

"Thanks a lot! Why won't you?! Now the future is messed up!" she yelled.

"I see how bad it is but you can't force someone to do something they don't want to do."

Alice's face went blank again then she was back.

"Just make up your mind! I can't just keep having a changed future! Edward do what you really want. I know what you want. Right now the future is good did you see how bad it was? I don't want that to happen."

"What happened to John?" I asked starting a different conversation.

"Well, John escaped," Carlisle said.

"Alyssa?"

"She escaped. Which means what happens to you could happen again if she comes back."

"Alyssa can't hurt us John is the one with the killing powers. John still out there and I know he's going to come back."

"Killing powers?"

"Knife stabbing pain everywhere making it bleed. It's actually life knifes are going through you."

"And that was what's happening to you?"

"Yes," I said lower now.

"Well, since you have no where to go what do you think about living here?"

Live here? I do have no where else to go but I can't.

"No," I said as low as I could.

I knew they would hear.

"Where are you going to go? Bella, we don't mind you staying here. None of us sleep—"

"I'll find somewhere."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, Alice but there's no good future," I whispered.

"What do you mean by that? It can be good if you just have somewhere to live."

"Okay, I'll stay…" Just not to make Alice sad. If I could I'd just run away, but I know they wouldn't let me. I would be safer if I was away from Forks… Well, just my excuse to just stay away from Edward.

"Come, here I want to show you something," she said grabbing my hand pulling me towards somewhere.

"Alice don't!" Edward shouted.

"She needs to know. She needs to know her memories!" Alice put me on her back and ran.

What the hell! Where is she taking me?!

"Where are you taking me?!" I shouted.

"Yours and Edward's meadow. That is the first place he told you he cared about you."

When we got to an open field with some little flowers planted she let me down. What is she talking about? What do I have to know?

"Alice, what are you trying to say?"

"This is where Edward proved to you that he loved you. He told you that he cared about you. Here."

"What does that supposed to mean?! It all was a lie! He left me!"

"So you do remember everything?" She asked smiling.

"No, I don't. When I visited Charlie for the first time he told me that Edward and I had fallen in love then he told me everything was a lie and he left me in the forest. That's why I really didn't want to stay! Edward left me!"

"Bella, what to know what he was doing for 200 years? He was tracking down Victoria to kill her. He wanted your life to be safe. He did, he killed Victoria. The only thing that was fake out of everything was when he left you. He only left because he was putting you in too much danger. He still loves you, Bella."

How would I know for sure? What if all this is just a stupid lie!? If Edward left me telling me that everything was a lie that means everything right now can also be a lie!

"No, he doesn't."

"Bella, it's true! His love for you never stopped. Jasper had to deal with all his emotions. Love, sadness, anger. His emotions were all mixed. Edward still loves you."

"How would you know? You aren't Edward! If he—"

"I do still love you and I never stopped," Edward said from behind me. I turned around. "Bella, do you really think that everything we did together was fake? Ev—"

"Hello! I don't remember anything! I don't even know what we did! And I don't want to remember because it all leads up to that one!"

"Bella, I know what you could be thinking. I get that you're mad. But, that was the only lie I ever told you."

"How would I know the truth?! If—"

He was suddenly grabbing my waist and kissing my. I slapped him and got away.

What was he trying to do? I will never trust him! I looked at his expression, he looked hurt.

"No! Just stay away from me!" I shouted, turning around.

We stood there in silence. Didn't I just tell him how I felt?! He just kisses me?

"Edward, just go," Rosalie said. Alice was looking at me confused but sad. I lipped 'I can't'.

I started running away from the Cullen's house. Suddenly everything was black. Cold hands were rapped around my mouth hard. I was picked up and suddenly there was wind. I knew John and Alyssa had gotten me.

**A/N: Okay, so the next parts are awesome! And hehehe!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks ReannaCullen for this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Gone Wrong**

John and Alyssa are running with Bella they have gotten a large head start when the wind shifts and when Alice catches the sent she has a vision. She sees them racing through the woods and then the vision goes black and that can mean only one thing.......the wolves.

Thanks to Bella's death Jacob never got to imprint and her death hit him so hard the he refused to ever give up phasing. He now holds the position his father once did along with being the only wolf and the Alpha at this time. He still patrols like he always did and caught the sent of two vamps and a human. He bolts to try and cut them off so that he can try to save the human (as he is running he thinks "I could not save Bella but I will not let anyone else die")

Bella knows she can not scream because of the stone hand over her mouth and the only thing she can think of is in her mind screaming for her Mom and Dad. Just before her heart stops a horse sized russet wolf jumps in their path and blocks them. John and Alyssa stop dead in their tracks John growls and Alyssa screams. Bella's heart stops and when it does the wolf looks at her and sees it is Bella. He screams in his mind "NOOO NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN!!!" and lets out a great painful and Rage filled howl in the night.

When Alice told Edward and Roselie her vision she told Rose to go get the family and grabbed Edwards arm and Yelled "EDWARD HURRY THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME!!!". They start running full out towards where the howl came from.

Bella is standing in the white room once again and sees her Dad in front of her. She says "Oh Dad what is happening?! This is all so crazy and I am so confused. I was give a choice life or death and I chose life but I am going to die anyway. Help me Please?!" Then she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see her Mom Renee standing beside her. Bella starts to sob and drops her head into her hands.

Renee lifts Bella's chin up to look into her eyes and says "My sweet baby you most live you are not done yet. I can help you to see the truth." She touches Bella's forehead right in the center and there was a flash of purple light. Renee says "Now when you want to know the truth you touch the person and close your eyes and you will see and feel it. Now you must return to where you belong baby." and with that Bella's heart starts again.

Alyssa is frightened out of her wits and screeches at John "What is it?! What are we going to do?! John w...." but John cuts her off.

"Shut up you stupid women!! It is just some stupid animal that has no sense of self preservation. Now Take Bella!" and with that he notices Bella's heart has stopped. He handed Bella to Alyssa and says with a growl "Keep a hold of her she has done it again I think." and with that he turns to the wolf and prepares to pounce on him.

As Jacob gets ready to jump on John, Edward and Alice break through the trees and see the scene. They could hear that Bella's heart was not beating and Edward started to panic. Just then Alice though to him "Remember she may just be with Charlie."

Edward heard the wolfs thoughts "NO IT CAN'T BE BELLA! NOT AGAIN! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!" Edward gasped and whispered so low to Alice that the wolf was Jacob Black and they both look at him in shock. The only thing Jacob could look at was the male vamp that had been holding Bella's lifeless body and the rage was building to beyond his control.

"I told you there was a wolf." Alice thought smugly. "You help the Jacob and I will get Bella away from Alyssa. The rest of the family will be here in 45 seconds." Alice told Edward in her thoughts.

Let the fight begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fight Begins**

**Bella's POV**

Alyssa ran while holding me. I didn't talk and her hand wasn't even covering my mouth. She stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"You're not screaming…" she said.

"Is there a point to it? Nothing will happen. I will just become your and John's toy again," I said.

"Bella… you don't remember the night Edward left you and we found you so you don't understand us." I did what Renee told me. I touched her and closed my eyes.

_I cried on the cold forest ground. Edward has just left me here… Broken and falling apart. My heart shattered into pieces once he told me the truth about him and his family. I rolled up in a ball and continued to cry. My head was laying on the floor too since I kept my arms around my stomach trying to make the butterflies go away._

_I heard foot steps and hoped it was Edward._

"_Edward?" I asked turned my head but I saw a girl with light brown hair, topaz eyes, and pale skin and a boy with the same features but dark hair. They were vampires… I closed my eyes. I just wanted to die… but they feed on animals._

"_We should get her home," the girl said. She bent down and looked at me. "Hi, why are you out here?"_

"_I-I just broke up with my vampire boyfriend…" I said my voice cracking in areas. She looked back at John then back at me._

"_You know about our kind?" I nodded my head since I couldn't speak then. She sat down on the ground. "What happened?"_

"_He brought me out here and told me the truth about him and his family…" I said tears running down my face. "They were just seeing what I would do. They were expecting me to run away screaming… He was pretending to be my boyfriend." I said and started crying again. The pain was too much to bear._

"_What if that could never happen? Do you want it to go away?" I was confused and without thinking I shook my head. "I have an unknown power to all vampires. I can rewire people's brains. Would you like that?" I nodded. She held me in her arms and I felt a little pain and I was knocked out. Alyssa looked at me and put her hand through my hair. "We'll take care of you. We promise."_

**Jacob's POV**

I kept pushing to get to Bella but "John" kept blocking me. I growled and kept attacking along with my "pack". They seem more like servants then just friends. I just want them to act like friends! I just really want to leave the pack if Bella lives… I just can't let her go again. I couldn't protect her last time now I have another chance.

**Bella's POV**

Alyssa and I sat down on the ground. I can't believe this… Alyssa was just trying to help and her and John's promise made him crazy. He's just lime a father wanting the best for her child. He saw how much Edward hurt me and wanted to protect me from feeling that again.

"Bella, give him another chance," Alyssa said. I nodded.

"I was just thinking about that. He's just trying to keep the promise. He only wants the best for me and he just thinks about Edward he wrong way…" And I do too. I still don't know the truth. I'm scared of what it might be. It could be true and they're just acting again to see my reacting. If that part is true they're probably just laughing at me. And I wouldn't be able to take that pain. Not again.

"And I… now I know how much John has come to love you. He thinks of you as his own daughter and I'm just so amazed by how he's committed so much to that promise." I nodded my head again.

"That's how I feel now. I have thought he's just a monster until I've found the truth."

"I love him so much and I just like to see how happy he is when he sees you smile or laugh," she said smiling, remembering him. "I've just sat in the back round smiling and enjoying your happiness along with his."

I leaned back on the tree and brought my knees up to my chest. And I remembered something. If John is fighting against that huge wolf along with others that came he will definitely need help. I stood up quickly and Alyssa did too but slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"The wolves and John. We have to help." We immediately started running towards him. And when we got there and the wolves spotted me they were frozen. John looked at me too. I walked up to him and hugged him "I know what happened. Thank you." He smiled and put his hand on my back.

"All I want is your happiness and I need Alyssa to live," he said. Alyssa came and joined our hug. Everyone looked at us in a strange way. Then the wolves were gone and then 10 people appeared. They all stared at me. We all let go and ignored everyone's glares.

"You went full on with the promise… I can't thank you enough," I said.

"I love you. You're like my family," he said smiling at us.

Then we turned and face everyone around us with confusion. And… the Cullens were here too. Now I have to know my whole past.

"John, I want to know my past. Please let me." He smiled then nodded. I smiled back and started walking towards the Cullens and wolves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: My **_**Real**_** Past**

**Bella's POV**

I ran to Alice and hugged her. Then I found out everything.

"_Edward! How could you!" She screamed at him. "You were supposed to go through with what we wanted! Now she thinks we're all liars and people who take other people for advantage!" Jasper kept trying to calm her but it didn't work._

"_You know how stubborn she is. She never would've let us go away. She'll think what I tell her is just some stupid reason for us to leave," he answered calmly._

"_I'm not leaving her! And you can't make me!"_

_Carlisle went in front of Alice. "Alice, it's for the best for our family. We can't break apart," he said. Alice screamed and stomped away with Jasper on her tracks._

A tears ran down my face. "I forgive you sis," I said smiling. She was first confused but got excited and hugged me back.

"Do you know about Edward and everyone else?" she asked. I didn't answer. I just need to do this… I went and grabbed Jasper into a hug. I closed my eyes and his past came to me. It went through everything.

"_Edward! How could you be so stupid!? You know what Alice saw!" he yelled at him. "I thought you would die for Bella!"_

"_I would… But I won't take away her life just to be with her…" he answered laying on his bed._

"_You didn't have to lie. She could've understood…"_

"_No she wouldn't. She's Bella."_

"_I know who she is but if you think that way… then you might not know her. You don't know how much she loves you…"_

"_From Alice's vision. I know wide and clear…"_

_Then Jasper just gave up and walked to his and Alice's room._

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault Jasper," I said.

"Thanks," he said and hugged me back. "I knew you had to remember sometime." I went on with hugs and then I was at Edward now. He stared at me to see what I would do. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I took a deep breath before I closed my eyes. And his past came to me and I shed tears.

"_Edward don't do it!" Alice yelled trying to stop him from going to the Volturi to kill him._

"_Why are you stopping me? I thought you hated me!" Edward yelled struggling to get out of everyone's hold. "I made a mistake Alice! Bella did suicide!"_

"_Edward we all loved Bella no more than you… This is hurting us all since we left her unprotected. But if you leave us too Jasper won't be able to take all the emotions so he would leave and I would go with him. Rosalie and Emmett would get too irritated so they would leave. And that leaves Esme to loosing five more children! She already lost two Edward!"_

_Edward calmed down and everyone let go of him. "I'm sorry…" he said then locked himself in his room and listened to his music._

I put my chin down so it was touching his shoulder. Tears ran down my face soaking in Edward's shirt. "It's okay now. I know everything…" I whispered. He put his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. My tears just didn't stop flowing out from my eyes. Edward rubbed circles in my back to calm me.

"I'm sorry we left you unprotected… It was a huge mistake," he whispered in my ear. I just nodded telling him I understood. I smiled a bit but my tears kept going.

"How far will you people go to make me happy?" Then everyone smiled too.

I'm back and I know my past. And even now… I have Edward back. He grabbed above my waist a little and pulled me back. He wiped away my tears then kissed me. I definitely do have him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Marry Me**

**Bella's POV**

It's been a week now since I've found out my past. Alyssa, John, and I moved in with the Cullens. Esme and Alyssa have gotten to know each other better and John became interested in hospital work. And I know exactly why… Now we'll have two doctors in this house.

I laid on Edward's arms as he played with my hair. I turned to face him the strands of hair falling out of his hands. How did this all happen so fast? I ended up finding out my past, seeing anyone I wanted who was dead, staying human but living forever, and also living forever with Edward.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Everything that has happened…" I said. He was silent. "Finding out what I had… How far John would go to protect me. Everything. It's happening so fast."

"How about we make this faster?" Huh? What does he mean by that.

"Wha—"

"Marry me." I couldn't speak. It's like all the events happening in 200 years didn't happen. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan and want to spend eternity with you." I stared at him for a while my mouth open a little. I literally couldn't find words to say. _It's just a simple 'yes' Bella! Hurry up!_

"Y-yes!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. He smiled at my reaction. We kissed and didn't break apart. His tongue twisted with mine and we were pulling each other closer.

"Break it up!" Emmett yelled. We stopped but kept or eyes closed. Our lips stretching into grins in synchronization still together. We touched each others foreheads and then looked at Emmett and Alice inside near the door.

"Hey this is _our_ room we do whatever we like to do," I said looking at him with "the look".

"Okay, okay! I get it!"

"Good."

"So Bella," he said looking at me with girly eyes in a girly expression. Oh great… I held back a laugh. "Can I do your wedding?" he asked batting his eyes. From the corner of my eyes Edward had an uncomfortable expression on. Yeah seeing a huge big guy acting like a girl. "I'll do anything you want." He folded his hands down and moved his upper body.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked grabbing phone from my pocket.

"Hunting," Edward said. I flipped open my phone from under the blankets and started my camera.

"Emmett…"

"Yes," he said still acting like a little girl.

"You'll do anything?"

"Anything for you." I got out my phone and took a picture of him. "So do I get to do it now?!" He asked his face lighting up. Alice was just looking at him smiling. Oh she knew she was so going to be able to do it.

"Actually…"

"Please you already got a picture of me!" he whined.

"I'd rather have a crazy over hyper little pixie do it for me. And…"I sent the picture to Rosalie-"here." I tossed him my phone. "Have fun," I said smiling at him. He pouted and walked out looking at my phone. It rang and he looked at the text from Rosalie. He growled slightly then stomped away.

"Yay! I knew you wouldn't pick him! Besides… I will tell you what he had in plan for…." Alice said. "Oh! And I take what you said a complement!" Yeah Emmett probably had some crazy strange thing in mind.

"So what did Emmett want?" She looked at Edward than me. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You know I'll find out sooner or later." He said.

"I know!" she yelled. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me far away from the room so Edward wouldn't hear. She brought us all the way into the forest. "Emmett was going to… have you wear this…" She held up a picture of a… dress. It was so short it'd show my butt. It was so low and see through it'd only cover one part of my breast. My mouth dropped open. I knew Alice had to be kidding me. "I'm not kidding," she said as if reading my mind. "Oh and he said—"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled covering my ears. "Please get a dress longer and not see through."

"I know!" She grabbed me again and brought me back to the house handing me the picture.

Once we got there I ran up to Emmett's room. He looked at me with annoyance but I know he's acting.

"This Emmett! Seriously?" I asked holding up the picture.

"What?!" he yelled at the picture. He grabbed it and ripped it apart. Okay… what a strange reaction. "This was for Rosalie when we would… have fun." My mouth dropped open and I ran out. "Wait! At least see yours!" He gave me a picture and it wasn't that bad of a dress actually.

It was an off-shoulder strap dress. From the chest to waist it was stiffened and the bottom it had some folding up. It drags down in the back and has little floral prints scattered around. There were gloves and a silver crown with a see through cloth that covers my back and my face.

"And I have it already…" he said holding up the dress. "Please." There is no way Emmett could've picked that! That seems Alice style! Then Alice barged in here and grabbed the dress, gloves, and the crown.

"This is the one I had! Trust me Bella I can see the future and that dress Emmett said was for Rosalie is actually for you!" she yelled. I just stared as if saying "I know".

Then Emmett and her started fighting and I made my escape. I ran into Edward's and mine room. He was there about to open the door. I closed it, locked it, then leaned on it. He chuckled.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Ugh! They're going crazy! Why can't we just go to Vegas and get this over with?" I said and he chuckled. He grabbed me into his arms and I rested my head on his stone chest.

"Should've seen Alice when Emmett and Rosalie renewed her vows." I smiled and chuckled slightly. "So… we cannot go to Vegas." Hm? "Don't ask." I just smiled and held him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: School**

**Bella's POV**

We got expelled from school, obviously since we had no chance to go. So we moved somewhere else close to Forks because Alice had already made arrangements for the wedding. Eventually Emmett and Alice would get into fights and Rosalie and Jasper were the only ones who could stop them. We got changed and drove off to our new school. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and I in Edward's Volvo. Alice and Emmett in their own cars. We all were trying to avoid them.

We got to school and parked. When we got out everyone was staring. Oddly boys kept their eyes on me. Why not Rosalie or Alice?! Alice because she's fighting with Emmett. And Rosalie because… well I don't know she's way prettier than me. Edward put his arm around me and kissed my head. But guys still looked at me and were literally drooling. It was getting seriously annoying. Edward pulled me closer. I turned my body so I was facing him and kissed him passionately. Our tongues twisted for a while until we broke apart. We looked back at the guys and they were giving Edward death glares.

I looked up at Edward who was smiling at me. He bent down his head so he was whispering in my ear. "It's different… Guys drooling over you and girls just doing whatever. Even their thoughts," he sighed. I looked at his worried face which was also stressed.

"Can you just forget about them?" I asked. He sighed then nodded. We all walked off to the front office and got our schedules. After looking at it we went to our classes. I was on the other side of the building from Edward's class.

I walked towards class and guys were staring at me. I just ignored them and continued off to my class. When I got there the teacher was writing on the board. He turned around and it looks like he just graduated from college or dropped out or something. When he saw me he ran his hand through his hair making it look like he was getting his hair out of the way. He has light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Ed. I dropped out of college early if you're wondering so I'm 21." Guess I'm right. "You can sit at any seat you'd like."

I turned and saw someone who seems familiar but I can't get it. So I sat down at the only available seat and tried to get on who that was. I turned my head and looked at her. She has light brown hair that goes bit below her shoulders and light brown eyes. When I looked back she glared at me with a smile. Okay I have to know her from somewhere.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

At lunch I walked to the lunch room staring blanking ahead thinking about that girl. Bits of memory came but it was still fuzzy. I crashed into someone and I looked up at them.

"Sorry," I said. He just stared at me.

"It's okay," he said. "Uh… would you like to sit with me and my friends? Uh, you and your family?"

"No but thanks. We're kind of a loner type family…" He just nodded and continued walking. I continued and got lost in my thoughts again.

When I got there I looked up and went to sit down with my family. Edward already had food for me and Alice and Emmett were glaring at each other. I sat down and he pulled me closer to him. Then I heard a conversation at the table next to us.

"Look at him he's so… clingy. Pulling her closer, he's probably desperate," a guy said.

"I know. She has to break-up with him sooner or later," another said.

And Edward heard so he put his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. I saw his emotions in his eyes as if there were written across my brain. I looked away and pushed my hair behind my ear with the hand with the ring Edward gave me. The two boy's eyes narrowed and their mouths dropped.

"They're married?! Isn't that illegal? Aren't they 17?"

"I know!" Actually 317 and 218. I looked back and saw that girl again. She looked at me and smiled. Then she walked towards us. My whole family stared back at her too with surprised by hateful looks. She got to us and smiled at me.

"Bella!" she said taking me into a hug. I closed my eyes and saw from before. But also something I wouldn't expect.

"_That stupid Bella girl. Taking Mike from me. She deserves to lose Edward. He's way to good for her anyways," she mumbled getting dressed for school._

She pulled back and we sat down. Edward immediately put his arm around my waist again. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he looked down to me. And with his eyes we was saying "do you remember her". I nodded and it was like we were having a silent conversation. "Do you know what she wants to do?" I nodded.

"So, looks like you guys got back together," Jessica said with a fake smile looking at Edward and I. "And rumors are saying you guys are married."

"Yes," Edward answered. We all were silent for a while until Edward spoke again. "Jessica, we know what you want. Mind reader. Future seeing. Emotion seeing and changing." He said pointing to him then Alice and then Jasper. "And Bella can see everyone's and every single detail of the past. Also she can visit dead people who know everything about anything." Jessica's mouth dropped open.

"Well, I have plans. So be careful." Then she walked away and I touched her and quickly closed my eyes. And then I saw what she had in store…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Ben**

**Bella's POV**

Two weeks now since we started at our new school. The wedding is in three months. I was walking to my class thinking of how I am supposed to survive Jessica. Someone touched my shoulder making me look back immediately. Then yet another guy who looked familiar was there. He has dark brown and topaz eyes. His skin was ice cold and pale white. A vampire. Here we go…

"Bella?" he asked. Hm? I touched him and closed my eyes. Then it came. I opened my eyes and took away my hand. He's my boyfriend from 100 years ago until I went "missing". But also we were engaged. Crap! "You're alive!" he said bringing me into a hug. He let go. "How are you… mortal?" he whispered.

"Long story…" I said.

"Now we can get married and just go with life again," he said smiling. I couldn't smile back. 100 years ago. _100_ years ago that happened. And now I'm reunited with a guy who broke my heart just to get me safe 200 years ago. 200 is longer but I love Edward and now Ben is here… The bell rang thankfully and I said goodbye then ran off to class.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

At lunch I went right there trying to avoid Ben. I sat down and waited for my family to come around. Then I spotted Ben coming and I put my head down. It wouldn't help but still… I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Ben. Behind him I saw my family coming towards us. Edward looked at me.

"Babe, why are you trying to avoid me?" he asked. Edward now looked at me with wide eyes and a confused look. "I thought you loved me." Edward's mouth along with the rest of my family's dropped open. I looked back at Ben. "What's wrong?" he asked taking my hand. I pulled away and he looked at me with a sad face.

"That was 100 years ago," I whispered the 100 part. "I'm in another relationship."

"Well, that's okay. Because then you showed so much love for me and… I love you the same way."

"Like I said… back then and it's now. And now I'm engaged to someone else and that's how I feel about him..."

"Well not as much as me right? You were so passionate and I loved every part of you. Your blush, your smile, your laugh, and especially your eyes…"

"Sorry… but I won't be able to live without him. And I know he feels the same way."

"How would you know for sure?"

"I wanted to do suicide when he left and when he thought I was dead he tried to go beg this royal… immortal family to kill him. And the only thing that stopped him was family…"

"Well, where is he? I'd like to meet the guy who owns my beautiful Angel."

"I'm right here," Edward said coming up to me and putting his arm around my waist.

"Well, congratulations lo—Bella." He was about to walk away but I said something that might or may not be good.

"Can we at least be friends?" I asked hoping to get him happy. He turned around and looked at Edward. Edward nodded and I knew they were having some strange mind reading conversation. Ben came up to me and grabbed my chin. He held it up so I was staring into his eyes and he was staring into mine.

"I can't be just friends. I will never want to be just friends with you Bella. I don't want to just sit by you and act like I don't love you. I want to sleep with you and when I wake up you'll be there. I'm madly in love with you Bella…" Then he kissed my forehead his hands on the back of my head gently. He grabbed my hand with both hands and looked down into my tearing eyes. A tear broke free. "Goodbye…" he said walking backwards while letting go of my hand. Only his fingers here touching mine now. Then he turned away our hands untouching now.

Edward held me closer and wiped away my tears. "It's okay," he said sitting me down. I leaned my head on his shoulder. _I've left someone I was in love with telling him I was more in love with someone else. When he tells me what he truly feels about me. How he's felt. Nothing can be okay when we'll be seeing each other everyday._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: OH Alice Didn't!**

**Bella's POV**

The whole day Alice was hiding something from me and Edward. Probably just some wedding thing. I fell asleep laying in Edward's arms who was humming my lullaby. When I woke up Edward was there. We got up and got dressed. When we were done Alice tackled me smiling. I was looking at her with widened eyes.

"Guess what?!" Alice yelled. I closed my eyes and when I was back my mouth was dropped open. I growled at Alice.

"Alice!" I whined. "How could you do that?!" I yelled getting out form under her.

"Well I thought you just needed to have fun or something…"

"Have fun? What do you think—"

"Bella, I'm sorry that came out wrong... But anyways! I already have a guitar for you and I am not going to help you!"

"Alice, you know the future. Please?" I pleaded. And knowing Alice she will say no. Just give me one clue and leave it like that. So I'm guessing I'm going to have to write a song by myself.

"Okay… well it's about… you and Ben." Then she was gone leaving me on the ground and Edward frozen in shock. Me and Ben? Probably to get him happy. So I could go along with this. Edward helped me up and handed me the guitar Alice got me. Great…

"Well, uh you should hurry the talent show is at lunch," he said then kissed my head and I was frozen in shock myself. Why didn't Alice tell me this earlier?! I groaned but sat down on the bed and tried to get some lyrics from our relationship.

Well let's see we've broken up then gotten back together constantly. He's been late to our dates and when we usually break up I tell everyone we're through. I ignored his messages and calls. Then we end up back together again and it ends up he was hiding that he was going to propose to me. So I was practically lying to my friends since I know I couldn't live without him.

Well that's the whole story what else is there? Just perfect for a song.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Talent Show**

**Bella's POV**

Everyone was changed into a different outfit for the performance. Everyone already went and I was last. I changed into a dark blue strapless dress that goes to my knees with floral prints, black stockings, black boots with heels which I totally hate Alice for, and a short leather jacket. The announcer introduced me and I went out there. I stood at the microphone searching the audience for Ben. When I got him I locked my eyes there.

"This is for someone special," I said and his eyes widened. The music started and I went along with it while moving around along with the lyrics of the song.

_I throw all of your stuff away._

_Then I clear you out of my head._

_I tear you out of my heart._

_And ignore all your messages._

_I tell everyone we're through,_

_Cause I'm so much better without you._

_But it's just another pretty lie,_

_Cause I break down,_

_Everything you come around._

_O oh, o oh_

_So how do you get here under my skin._

_Swore that I'd never let you back in._

_Should've known better,_

_Than trying to let you go._

_Cause he we go go go again._

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
There's something about you  
That's so addictive.  
We're falling to__gether  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again._

_You never know you want  
And you never say what you mean.  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me.  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late.  
And I know that I should say goodbye,  
But it's no use.  
Can't be with or without you  
O Oh O Oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin.  
I swore that I'd never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
There's something about you  
That's so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
cause here we go go go again._

_Ohhh  
And again (and again)  
And again (and again)  
And again!_

I threw all of your stuff away.  
and I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart.  
O Oh O Oh  
O Oh O Oh

_So how did you get here under my skin.__  
I swore that I'd never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go  
Here we go again,  
Here we go again.  
Should've know better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Go again, and again, and again, and again  
and again, and again, and again._

When I finished Ben was smiling making me smile back. I walked off the stage and I changed into my normal clothes and regular shoes that don't have heels. After putting the guitar in the car I went into the lunch room where everyone was looking at me amazed. Ben came up to me and my family was listening from behind him.

"That sounds so familiar," he said smiling. I smiled back. "So who's this special person?"

"You. It's our story. I needed to cheer you up somehow and… Alice helped. Just with getting me into this stupid show."

"You were great Bella." I saw Jessica coming out of the crowd and looking at me. "You're so perfect and kind… And all—mine." He grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall fast and hard making everyone gasp. So hard I was bleeding from my head now a bit. I tried to touch him to see what was going on but he held back. I panted and groaned with pain.

My family was thinking of what to do. With everyone here they can't use vampire stuff. And since Ben is also a vampire maybe this could seem normal when it really is a immortal fight. Edward tried to come I could see it in his eyes but something was holding him back. I glared at Jessica. I knew she was doing this. She came up to me and spoke in my face.

"Pay back," she said running her hand down my arm. She turned to Edward. "Don't worry she'll be fine." She smiled evilly and you definitely know I'm not going to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Choices**

**Bella's POV**

"No she won't! It always goes like this! No one will ever be safe when you're around!" Edward yelled trying to budge.

"Edward… don't you know what I can do?" she asked circling him. Edward stopped and looked at me with a failed face. I kept trying to touch Ben but it didn't work. I couldn't do it so I just gave up. "You guys are so weak." She wrapped one of her legs around Edward's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward.

"Ben… what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper starting our own conversation.

"Getting you back," he said looking into my eyes. "I have a power too Bella. And I will use it." I looked into his eyes looking for an answer. "I can kill people, love." Edward growled and I knew he was listening to our conversation. "With just a simple wish." There was sudden pain everywhere in my body making me scream out in pain. Then it was gone. "See how easy that was. But I will never kill my Angel." He leaned his head in closer still holding my wrist. "Do you know your plan now?" I closed my eyes.

"What will you do just to get me to go back with you?"

"Many things. You have no idea," he whispered, his mouth right at my ear. Then we stopped talking and listened to Jessica and Edward.

"Edward, do you know what I will do to Bella to get you?" she asked rubbing up and down Edward's arms.

"Why are you doing this the hard way? Why not just make us all your stupid dolls!? You're bluffing so stop playing with me!" he yelled.

"I wouldn't like to waist but if you try to escape I'm going to have to. And if you do get to Bella she'll already be dead. She's human Edward. So fragile and… weak."

I closed my eyes and just listened on their conversation. Why talk? She is bluffing no matter what now she'll have what she wants. Tears ran down my face. Just think of mom and dad. _Help me… please._ I called for them and I was in the white room again.

Charlie and Renee were there and they took me into a comforting hug. "You are a human but you have us. We have these amazing things we can grant you. And don't be afraid to be selfish. Right now think of what's happening," Renee said.

I'm at school being held by Ben and him and Jessica are doing a scheme just to get Edward and I. And I'm being very stubborn…

"I-I have to help them somehow," I said.

"There we go." She said smiling. "We will give you all the powers you need to help everyone. But it will take a while so you must wait." I nodded and the white flash was there. I came back and my wrist were being held my Jessica very tightly. I groaned.

"Oh, great you're alive," Jessica whined. She switched with Ben so quickly I didn't see their movements. Just wait for these powers.

She went back to Edward who was glaring at me wondering what they gave me. I didn't look back. Ben leaned closer keeping my hands away from touching him.

"Let's bring you home," Ben said. He kissed me like from the past making Edward growl out again. "Do you remember our place?" I nodded. It's in Forks… near my real home.

He turned and went to Edward. I just stayed there. I now didn't need to use my powers to do this. I already know everything I need to know.

"Don't worry she'll be in good hands," he whispered in his ear. Edward flinched looking at me on the floor in a ball. Then I somehow heard his thoughts.

_I'm sorry Bella. I'm so, so sorry I couldn't protect you._

Then it was gone. And that had something to do with Renee and Charlie. I raised my head a bit to see him looking at me with saddened eyes. Then I was picked up by Ben. And I was out of school grounds now. But I know I will see that place again along with my family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Fights**

**Bella's POV**

Ben laid me on the bed. This place was very different. There was no furniture in the living room it was full of mirrors. Everything was white it's like we're in a mental institution. He tied up my hands and laid next to me.

"So you'd go this far just to get me to do this?" I asked looking up at the ceiling. "Will Edward be safe?"

He sighed. "As long as Jessica keeps that power he'll be fine."

"What about me?"

"I could never hurt you. You will be safe." He rolled over and was now on top of me. His shirt was off and his belt was unbuckled. "Just help me out or I will get Jessica to hurt your family since she won't hurt Edward." I closed my eyes. "Will you?" I just nodded. Then it all started. He pulled of my shirt and started kissing up my arms… my neck… and when he got to my lips I had to go on. Just think of him as Edward. That can't happen there will only be one.

We went on… My pants were off along with his. I just wish this power thing would go a lot faster. So I could just stop this and go save my family. But I can't hurt Ben and he won't hurt me so I have total advantage. And I can't continue doing this… Then I'll be breaking his heart when I go and save my family. He wants this to be real but I don't have that mind I had 100 years ago. I want him to be happy and he's been lonely for 100 years only thinking of me. He's been thinking I'm dead and now I'm here and he's taking control of me. Making up for what he's lost.

Now he has my family and he knows I'm so stubborn I'd do anything to help them. Risk my own life just to save them. Because this is all about me and everything around me is war. I'm in a fight for my family and I will not win. I will die in the process no matter what. And they will win and I will always break down and die in front of their eyes. They've been wanting me to be stronger but I am human. I am weak. And I am going to lose everything I have ever wanted and have. I can't be happy just for a while. Nothing I do can help anyone. Because I will go all the way just to save them I'd die. Trying to fight off a vampire when I'm so weak and fragile. I can't go on with anything it all is just war. The world is a war. Every one of us is in danger every second. Humans are dying because of this. People every second right now are dying. And every second we are getting closer to death. So everyone has to die and now after 218 years it's my turn. And when I die my family won't matter anymore so they'll fight and die with me.

Death is what everyone holds and it will come out. Ben went on as tears ran down my face making me stop frozen. Everyone of my family members is in trouble… I felt pain in my head making me groan. Ben suddenly stopped. Then the pain was gone.

"There are your powers just let them take over," Renee told me.

I sat up and broke apart the rope as he watched amazed. And I calmed my body and did exactly what Renee told me to do. So my body took over and I felt so much power. Then I wasn't me anymore. There was a light blue light and it was coming from me. Ben stared wondering what was happening.

He ran towards the kitchen and he was going for a knife. My body followed and he already had a knife in his hands pointed to me.

"Don't make me hurt you, love!" He yelled. Then my body held out a knife too but it was charmed to burn inside the body. My body made it… My powers made it. He started to laugh. "You really think a knife is going to go through this skin?" I didn't say anything.

He ran t the living room and I teleported in front of him when he was there. His eyes now showed fear and surprise. Two normal things for him.

"Bella, you don't want to do this right?" he asked smiling. "Y-you can leave… Edward and the rest of your family will be fine." He was pleading now. "C'mon you don't want war do you?"

No I don't want war but you created you! You and Jessica would do anything just to get a simple kiss and that includes killing someone! And now because of Jessica's powers I'm losing Edward! When or if I do get home I'm just going to be walking into him either one making out with Jessica or two doing "it" with her! And no one came stop her because she's too powerful!

"You don't want to kill me… Right?" He kept trying to convince me to stop. But I didn't have control of my body, my powers did. And who knows what they'll do. I don't even know what the powers are. So I have no control at all and I'm not me. "C'mon…" My body didn't move an inch. "You may go…"

My body turned around still holding the knife. It started walking towards the door. We heard a sound and turned around and threw the knife. Then his knife got me right in the heart and I was back in my own body. I groaned in pain slightly and fell on the ground. Everything was going blurry and I blacked.

**Ben's POV**

I felt fire going through my body. In my veins and wrapping around my bones. It was spreading fast but I was still standing. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm back… and I killed Bella. I won…

**No One's POV (With Cullens)**

Alice ran down the stairs and looked at Edward and Jessica. Edward was standing still as Jessica was wrapped around his waist kissing his neck.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. Jessica stopped and jumped off of Edward. She growled at Alice but she didn't even look. Jessica accidentally let go of her powers on Edward and he turned to look at Alice. "I had a vision and it was with Bella and Ben! Ben was kissing her as tears fell down her face and then she groaned in pain or something then her future was gone!" she screamed her head off.

"Looks like he killed her," Jessica said happily.

"Yes…" Edward said turning towards her. He seemed like he was about to cry but that can't happen. "So that means we can do whatever we want." He said trying to hide his pain and misery but wasn't working.

"Do you remember my power at all?" Emmett and Jasper snuck up behind her but they suddenly stopped. "Don't try."

"Yes, but haven't you notice you've lost attention." Edward was suddenly in front of her. He was about to rip her into shreds but he stopped dead in tracks. They all just gave u and went to do what they do.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Feelings**

**Edward's POV**

Bella died… So now I don't care what Jessica does to me. I'd let her kill me now. I don't have anything to live for now so just kill me. And I can't go on forever with Jessica here controlling me. I need Bella and she's not here. She's already gone somewhere. Now there's no way she can come back. But there are other reasons Alice might've lost her vision… Maybe a wolf? No, they're staying far away from us vampires now so there's no way. So now meaning Bella is surely gone…

**Alice's POV**

Bella is dead because of that stupid Jessica. Why did she even have to be a vampire?! She should've been dead at least 100 years ago if she lived long enough. But now because of her my best friend/sister is gone! Since she has come addiction to Edward just because he's "hot". She has to come budge in here and ruin our lives! Ruin Bella's life forever! Bella is dead and it's because Jessica is so selfish she'd kill someone just to get Edward. Now Edward is lonely because he doesn't have Bella. And from what I know Edward can't live without Bella.

**Jasper's POV**

I can't say anything about everyone's feelings since they are mine. We've all lost a sister and Edward lost the love of his life. Because Jessica is being so selfish she'd kill anyone of us just to get Edward. But that just makes Edward hate her even more. She's already taken Bella what else would she need? She has a mind controlling power and nothing can stop her but a mental shield over us all. But none of us has that kind of power and none of us can gain a power. So there's no use.

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella died… Because of darn Jessica would actually kill anyone just to get Edward to give her a simple kiss. I've been so mean to her and when we get along she has to die? Every time when something good happens to us we end up being depressed all over again. And someone has to leave us. It ends up both times it's been about Bella. Jasper must be having a hard time but Edward the most. He's lost the only girl that made him happy and he's actually happy and all smileys. But then she dies because of our immortality.

**Emmett's POV**

I can't believe that happened! Bella dying! And all because of Miss Jessica there would literally kill any one of us just to get Edward. But that just makes him hate her more and he goes and tries to kill himself. So this is all Jessica's fault. Every time this family gets something that makes them happy it's taken away. And it's always Bella. She's made us all smile and be happy. Everyone thinks of her as a sister even Rosalie. Surprising the effect Bella has on us.

**Alyssa's POV**

Bella died because we couldn't get to her. Because Jessica has a mind controlling power that none of us can penetrate. Jessica doesn't know about John's powers… But he knows if he uses them Bella would die. And she's dead already do I'd be glad if he uses it. But Jessica has practically been controlling all of us so we wouldn't kill her. Well John has total advantage! He just doesn't like the idea of killing. And I may not have Edward's power but I know he hates Jessica for ruining Bella's future.

**John's POV**

Bella died because I couldn't use my powers to protect her. Because Jessica would do anything just to get one simple kiss on the lips from Edward. She's been controlling us all so I wouldn't be able to use my power. I may not like the idea of killing someone but she ruined Bella's future and happiness. She's hurt us all from taking away Bella. Alyssa and I made a promise that we couldn't keep. I have gone over board with it and I almost killed the chance of Bella's happiness. But that showed how far I would go and that what I was fighting was her future happiness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Hunting**

**Edward's POV**

We're all going hunting now finally after like a while and that's about… few weeks I think it seems like longer…. That includes Jessica sadly. We all ran towards our hunting area not even telling Jessica where to go. We'd hear her groan and yell out for us. But if we get too close she'd just control us. So she had to find a way by herself. If I get far enough who knows what I will do but I can't have Esme feel the pain of loosing a child another time. She's lost Bella twice already and her very own. So I won't be killing myself.

I went right towards the first animal I smelled. But as I did I remembered past of Bella and I 200 years ago.

"_What's your favorite?" Bella asked._

"_Mountain lion." I answered._

And then under me was a mountain lion… I threw it into the river and went on with my hunt.

"_Can I come?"_

"_No."_

Always going towards what she should stay away from. If she comes I might get distracted and kill her.

"_It's like a human living on only tofu. It keeps you strong and healthy but you're never fully satisfied."_

And I continued hunting remembering my past with Bella. Just bringing me more pain and pushing myself so hard not to kill myself. Bella was my life and now she has disappeared from my future. And I can't live without her and only one thing is stopping me from not killing myself. I can't put Esme in that kind of pain again.

"_Look after my heart – I've left it with you."_

_---_

"_I'm here and I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you," Bella said._

_---_

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"_What a stupid lamb."_

"_What a sick masochistic lion."_

I continued hunting and sometimes I'd see her face and see her smile. Hear her say "I love you Edward". I'm going crazy without her. I see her every time I'd close my eyes. Sometimes hear her words she has told me once before. I'm seeing her where ever I look. Sometimes I'd see her and Ben. Well mostly what happened at the school and Alice's vision. Making me miserable to remember she's dead.

I stared ahead and just stared out. I need Bella to help me heal the pain in my dead heart. Shattering all the time thinking of her. She needs to help me get better. I can't go on with the rest of my long life without her. What ever happens she'll always be the only one I have ever loved the most.

Someone tackled me and I knew it was Jessica.


	21. Chapter 21

**Will She Remember 21: Bella**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and was surprised. What just happened? I sat up and gasp as I looked at Ben on the floor with my knife stuck in his stomach. The knife he stabbed into my heart was on the floor next to me. I went to him and touched him. Then I closed my eyes and saw the past along with his thoughts.

_I won… no we won. The burning stayed in my veins burning me from the inside. Bella is killing me and I deserve it. I have killed her and she had to defend herself. But we both ill end up dying……………_

_No… I can't take away her future. I turned around and kneeled beside her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I bit down into her neck. Then I went back and laid on the floor feeling the fire take over my body._

_Jessica has won but Bella will make her lose._

"No!" I yelled. I grabbed out the knife and took out the fire. But it was going on and it didn't stop for a while. When it was out I washed it away. I bent down into his body and clutched it. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry," I sobbed into his body.

He has taken his death and saved me. But how did I not turn into a vampire? I lived… My body repels so many things that his venom only save me but did not change me. So no matter what happens I will stay human. But Ben is dead because I've made a mistake. I continued to sob into him until I saw the future.

_Jessica spotted Edward and ran up to him._

"_How come you left me?!" she screamed. Edward didn't answer. "I have got Alice… Who else would you like to lose?!"_

I came back and sat up from laying on Ben. "Thank you…" I whispered.

I teleported to Alice and brought her somewhere safe. Then I teleported to Edward and pushed him down. He turned his head slowly and was shocked to see me instead. But he just closed his eyes and rested on the forest floor. I held my breath and noticed he was holding his. I saw Jessica pass right by us and waited till she was out of sight to get off of Edward.

He got up and looked at me. His eyes were filled with sadness. I was right here… What's he trying to say?

"Edward… you have to come with me," I stated. Then his eyes turned shocked and that's when I knew he thought he was hallucinating. I grabbed his hand and teleported back to Alice. Then they both looked at me confused. "You guys have to stay here." Then I teleported away from them leaving their faces shocked and confused. I got Alyssa and John and teleported them away. Then Carlisle and Esme. Then Emmett. Jasper. And then Rosalie.

They all looked at me for answers. I just shook my head and held out my hand. They all touched it and we teleported back to the house. Then Jessica came busting in.

"Go away…"

"Tell us what's going on?" Edward said. I froze Jessica and turned to them.

"My body repels many things. When Ben and I were fighting we threw a knife at each other mine charmed to make him burn from the inside. He got me in the heart and I got him on the stomach. I blacked out and he turned back into himself. Then he bit me butt he venom only made me survive."

Then I turned around and Jessica was unfrozen. Here we go…


	22. Chapter 22

**Fight**

**Bella's POV**

Here I am. Face to face with yet another fight in my life. I've already been through all of them. Fighting off pains in my heart. Edward leaving along with his family. Me leaving Charlie thinking that I'm dead. Hurting Ben. Loosing Edward for another time. Now let alone being stabbed in the heart. Protection fighting. I tried to keep my mom safe from James and I almost died doing it. She wasn't even there… Trying to save the Cullens and wolves from John. And… killing Ben to save my family. Survival fighting. Brings me back to protection fighting. I had to kill someone to save nine _vampires_. Never thought vampires would need help but with the power Jessica has they need it. But I killed a vampire so I definitely can fight off Jessica. Hopefully.

Jessica and I glared at each other waiting for a movement. She gave the disgusted look which I'm use to. She's been thinking I haven't seen it 200 years ago. Yeah right I know she's been hating me ever since she found out Mike liked me. I have heard her talking to Lauren about everything and Lauren has agreed. It seems like Angela was my only real friend back then that is human. I have more immortal friends than human friends. Let alone living 218 years and still alive and human. My life is crazy.

These fights I'm getting in. The pains in my heart that I've been feeling. Killing a vampire. Being able to visit dead people. Getting powers and everything from those dead people. Getting engaged with a vampire. Considering a vampire family and a wolf apart of my family. Wanted to be killed by two vampires and one is still out there. And now coming out here to protect a vampire family and risking my life with a mind controlling vampire.

What else could there be? My clumsiness. So stubborn people wish I would be selfish. Being so crazy I'd marry a vampire. Wanting to be suicidal when a _vampire_ leaves me. Yeah I could go on. My life is full of immortals. I could possibly have immortal blood with these powers and how my blood repels a lot of things. And my life has been immortal for the last 200 years.

"So you're alive," Jessica said breaking the silence and my thoughts. "When will you finally drop dead?" She growled.

"Why did you control Ben to kill me?" I asked back. But none of us will answer the questions. She tried to use her powers on me I could feel it but it wasn't working. I turned in a circle to show her. "My blood repels many things."

"Hmph looks like you need blood to protect you." Wow, is she dumb? If she doesn't have the blood she has right now she'd be dead. There's venom running through her veins. Her blood is venom. I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you stupid? You do too. If you didn't have the blood you have you'd be dead." She was thinking for a while. Everyone was. So anxious to see who wins.

"What about your family…? Their blood doesn't repel."

I gasped and now my family was attacking me. Edward looked at me with a saddened face. I started to teleport away from them but staying around them. Looks like Jessica wins and I'm actually face to face with my death. She can control my family and I can't change that. I'd rather have my family survive than me. Maybe Edward would do suicide but Esme's past is stopping him so they'll be okay. Jasper could go away and Alice would go with him just for a while but I know they will come back. There's been too many deaths in this fight and it's better just one more than nine.

This could be the last time I see Edward. With a saddened expression. I could never see him like this ever again. Tears streamed down my face as I continued to teleport. When Edward saw me his eyes showed even more depression. Edward doesn't like to see me cry. It makes him sad with me. He loves my smile and laugh so much he doesn't like it when I cry. But I have to be depressed sometime and he's okay with it. The only thing that makes him so depressed right now is that he's fighting me while I'm crying and getting closer to my death every fraction of a second.

I broke down on the floor because of my crying. Edward is going to lose me and feel the guilt of the one who killed me along with everyone else. They have been loosing me many times and they can't stand loosing me forever. Not my death is really close. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and cried out. I was sitting on my knees and my head was bent down a bit just so my eyes are looking at their feet.

I tried to hold back my sobs and failed miserably. So I just relaxed my body and waited for death to come upon me. Saving my family has always brang me up close to death. So far I've never died but now… right here… it where my days end. I'm going somewhere else where I don't know where it is. There are two roads and I can only go to one. But which is it? Will I be with my mom and dad?

Suddenly I wasn't in control of my body again. I lit up and got up. My light stayed as I did. The tears went away from my eyes and face. Here come my powers. Water came out of my hands and it turned into octopus arms around me in a circle. The water was moving around and a thick one wrapped around all my family members and held them there. As it happened I didn't do anything. I was just standing there and my body was using it's mind to use magic.

Jessica looked at me with shock as everyone was. She started to back away. But my body made water and fire twist into each other and grab her by both arms. She tried to struggle out so I sent a fire shock through her. Then she stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You don't want to kill me right?" she said smiling. My body shook its head.

"This type of power isn't meant for killing," 'I' said but my voice was deeper but still sounded like me. "And you made me kill Ben." Her moth dropped open in shock and surprise. Two things everyone has. And they're the simple two emotions that this group all use.

"Y-yo-you killed a vampire?" she stuttered.

"Yes. You made me do it to survive and save my family. I can't keep my family in danger and as long as you're alive they will always be."

"But I won't bother you guys anymore. Please spare me. You said yourself your power isn't meant for killing." She kept trying to convince me but that will not work. Yes she will control one of us sometime. And yes she will continue to try to kill me this power allows me to see the future like Alice but it's further in and it can't change.

"I can see the future. You will try and kill me. And you will continue to get Edward. Does that sound like you won't bother us?"

"I-I promise I won't do that." But the future never changes.

"You will say that now. But the future never changes you will again try to hurt us. You will get some innocent person and kill her. There can't be anymore deaths of mortals."

The fire/water pushed her back onto the wall making a dent. She yelled out a bit in pain. A vampire… I repeat a vampire crying out in pain because of just going into a wall. So these powers are very strong along with my body. I have so much power.

I kept striking her with water/fire. The water cools her a bit but the fire continues to spread. Then I took it all out and set it out. She stared at me waiting for me to finish her off. I used the same thing as water/fire but instead used just water. Then I wrapped them around her arms and pushed her back into the wall. She was stuck against the wall now and was trying to hide her pain.

I walked up to her. "It's time for your doom," I said. "You made me kill Ben. You want to kill me. You were going to go after Alice when they were hunting because Edward went ahead of you. When you didn't see her you went after Esme. And then you didn't see her so you went to John and Alyssa. Didn't see them so you went for Rosalie and Emmett." Jessica thought over all of that while looking to the side. Then her head shot back to me. "You will kill anyone. And you have killed 304 humans already." Everyone's faces turned to Jessica shocked.

There can't be another death… Even Jessica… It just can't happen now. There's been to many people dying already during this fight. If not Ben would've saved me I would be dead along with him. And now Jessica could die. Because of immortality there have been deaths of many humans. Vampires who feed on humans. James killing every human in his track. Victoria killing my family and friends. Jessica killing all those humans over the 200 years because she's become obsessed with boys who soon she has killed. There can't be another. _The mind and heart._

I was about to strike her with a full-power fire attack but I came back into my body. The water fell from her arms and she looked at me with shock. I looked her in the eyes and she looked back with fear and confusion. "No, it can't be this way…" I put my five fingers at her heart and head. Right hand at head and left t heart. I took a deep breath and took on step back with my right foot.

A venom red ball was created from venom and vampire genes coming from her body and out her heart and head. Everyone looked with amazement now. Once all the venom was out I froze it and shattered it to pieces. Not anymore can Jessica hurt anyone. I turned around and Edward was coming towards me with a knife. But his expression was depression. Jessica's last vampire power wish.

Then he disappeared and I was somewhere else. I was at a playground and a girl who had brown eyes and looked like a toddler girl version of Edward saw me. Her eyes went out of her sockets and she ran towards me. Wait… this isn't just any toddler girl… It's mine and Edward's child. Yeah… Alyssa's past showed me that I was pregnant when they found me. Then put her up for adoption since I didn't remember. She hugged my leg and I bent down and hugged her. Tears streamed down my face and I felt some of hers soaking up in my shirt.

"Mommy! You're alive," she cried out. I stretched my lips into a small smirk and closed my eyes. I held her tighter to my body.

I'm dead but with my child.

**Edward's POV**

I held Bella's body in my arms. My right hand at her head and my other under her knees. Her head was on the side of my shoulder but not on it. I was bending down crying out in depression. She's dead and I'm responsible for it… She has risked her life to save us all. And everyone. She took away Jessica's vampire genes and power. Jessica is human and cannot hurt any of us.

And all of that cost Bella. She's somewhere else now that none of us know where. She truly left us to save us all. I've lost my one and only true love for real now. This all happened because I couldn't stay away. She would've died anyways but she would've been happy. Seeing her expression as she just stood there staring at me wondering what to do just makes my heart tears up into shreds. From all this past misery I don't think I have a heart.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back from my shoulder my eyes probably pink.

"Hey…"

_The End_

**A/N: Okay! MUST READ THIS! I would love to hear your opinion on who it is and how the story was! AND IF YOURE READING THIS YOU COULD BE LUCKY!!!! If you guess who the person is I will give you a next chapter of the story. Yes the story ended but since it ended it in a cliffy there's n exclusive chapter that tells you everything else!!! Who the person is. What happens in the future. Everything! I will give you a hint.**

**HINT – May be Bella but think again! And you have to think seriously hard to get this one!**

**TEEHEE!**


	23. READ

**Dear Readers,**

**I have posted a new poll to decide what I should do for my new upcoming story. I've decided to have my reader vote for their top FIVE (I allowed five votes) stories of mine. The top FIVE stories that get picked I will put together in a story. Where the Edward and Bella characters switch places, but will the ones from each story find the same Edward/Bella before it's too late?**

**If you haven't read at least FIVE of my stories, just vote on the ones you do know of and LOVE. I'd really be happy if you guys would vote! Or there shall be no story! And I'll be very sad! So please who ever keeps up with what happens, please vote and vote FIVE times for FIVE different stories! It'd mean a lot to me! Thanks and please don't ignore this.**

**Don't let my words fool you, **

**Lovingmailiaf  
**


End file.
